Step Up To Twilight
by MrsJWhitlock
Summary: Very loose stup up crossover. That's where i got the idea anyway. Edward and Bella are both at Julliard and are both taking the same dance class. They meet ans sparks fly. Better summary inside. AH. B/E A/J R/E. Rated M for future lemons.


Step into Twilight MrsJWhitlock

**Step into Twilight.**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella and Jasper/Alice**

**POV: Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper. (Maybe Emmett and Rosalie in later chapters)**

**All Human.**

**Rated M for future lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**Bella Swan is in her final year at Julliard and is forced into taking Professor Hales dance class for extra credit. Edward Cullen is in his final year at Julliard and is taking Professor Hales Dance class to keep fit for the end of year recital. **

**They meet and sparks fly. VERY LOOSE Step Up crossover. That's where I got the idea. **

**Chapter 1- Meetings.**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella. Isabella is so informal. I am in my final year at Julliard, majoring in music, and being forced into taking dace for extra credit. Its not that I am not confident, it's that I have lousy coordination. I'm the kind of girl that falls over thin air on flat surfaces, and up the stairs as well as down them. So as I went walking into the dance hall, I looked around and saw a small pixie like girl dance gracefully toward me.

'Hello' She smiled 'My name is Alice Brandon, You in my dorm, right? What's yours?'

'Bella, Isabella Swan' I replied, relieved that someone had actually spoken to me.

Alice seemed like my complete opposite, hyper and graceful, but at the same time, we had a lot in common. I knew we would be close friends.

5 minutes later the professor called the class to attention. She began to twirl gracefully around the room with her assistant and demonstrated the dance we would be learning over the next few lessons.

'Pair up!' called the professor.

Alice had danced off to a tall, good looking blonde I recognised from my flute classes, Jasper I believe he was called. Felling a sudden tap on my shoulder I turned around to be met by the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

**EPOV**

After majoring in dance for my last 3 years, I was fairly confident about my ability in this class, but after being 15 minuets late, I knew I would have a lousy partner. The professor Rosalie Hale I believed her name was, quickly brought me up to date and pointed to the only girl left on her own in the room. I made my way over tapping her shoulder. As she turned her hair shone in the light, and a smell that could only be described as strawberries and freesias hit me. She was stunning. The deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, and cream coloured skin.

'Hey, I'm Edward Cullen' I smiled at her and she stared at me 'is there some thing wrong?'

'What? Oh, sorry. No, I'm fine, I'm just nervous. I can't dance. I'm only here for my extra credit' a faint red blush crept up her neck and reached her cheek as she smiled at me. 'I'm Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella' she said holding out her hand.

I took her hand in my own and bowed to kiss her knuckles. 'Well, Miss Swan. It's all in the leading. And I major in dance'

She smiled up at me in relief and settle into the position being demonstrated by Professor Hale. After 30 minutes of dancing with Bella in my arms, the class was called to a halt. We where told that we would resume the next day, and keep the same partners. I left the classroom with Jasper, and the smile plastered on my face refused to budge.

**BPOV**

How had I ever gotten so lucky? I was being expertly twirled around buy the picture of perfectness that was Edward Cullen. My own personal Adonis. As we danced his emerald eyes bore into my own, and he smiled. After what felt like forever, and no time at all, the class was called to a stop. After being informed that I would be dancing with Edward again tomorrow, I was elated. Alice waited for me and we walked back towards out mutual dorm. The smile on my face wouldn't move, and I was sure, that as long as I was dancing with Edward, it would remain there.

I fell asleep that night, my dreams filled with images of me and Edward dancing gracefully around an empty ballroom, Debussy's Clair de Lune was playing in the background.

**Chapter 2- Coffee and Croissants **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to my cell phone vibrating on my bedside table.

'Meet me outside the diner at 9.30

-Ali x'

I turned to look at my clock, the face told me it was 8.26. Grudgingly I got out of bed, and turned on the shower. Stepping in, I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and let the water run over my hair. I washed my hair and blow dried it until it was dry enough to put in a loose bun. I pulled on some jeans, black tank top and black converse and made my way to the diner opposite my dorm. Alice was already waiting outside for me, she smiled and came to meet me, pulling me into a tight hug.

'Come on, we need coffee before we go dancing' She said in a knowing voice before winking.

I walked into the diner and ordered a small coffee, and a croissant. I turned from the old man trying to look down my top behind the counter, and turned to see Edward sat with the boy I recognised as Jasper sat in the corner. Edward looked up at just the right time and made eye contact.

'Good morning, Bella' He smiled at me, a small crooked smile, and I though I was going to melt then and there.

'Hey, Edward' I managed to choke out before Alice turned around with a smug look.

'Hello Edward. I'm Alice Brandon. Very nice to meet you' She bounced off towards their table 'Morning Jasper' she said as she moved to sit with him.

_So that why were here _I thought.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating on my bedside. I rolled over and caught a glimpse of the time before answering, 8.26am.

'Jazz, what's up? I asked, after being woken at 8.26 I was not in the best mood.

'Dude, get up, get dressed. I'm, no, were meeting Alice and her friend Bella for coffee in an hour. You remember Bella, you where dancing with her yesterday?' He sounded strangely smug. He was defiantly up to something.

'Yeah, I remember her. Alice the girl you where dancing with right?' Nonchalant was not something I was good at.

'Yup, that's right, But as I was saying, 9.30, at the diner on Beach and 5th. Meet me at 20 past though. Show some willing. Bye' I smiled as the phone went dead. More time with the clumsy perfection that was Isabella Swan. Elated I got into the shower and dressed quickly to meet Jasper, and beat him there. He smiled as we entered the diner and ordered two coffees, and took a seat. While I was deep in conversation with Jasper I failed to here the entrance of Bella and Alice, and when I looked up she turned around and caught my eye immediately. I couldn't help but smile in her direction.

'Good Morning Bella' I said still smiling. After finishing the coffee, Alice and Bella went to the ladies room, and met us outside. Alice and Jasper had decided it would be nice to walk back to out campus for class together, and stop for lunch on the way. Alice dragging Jasper along by the hand in front of us gave me a chance to talk to Bella alone.

'So, Bella, Tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up?' I asked trying to sound like I was just making conversation.

'I grew up in Forks with my father, Charlie. I spent most of the holidays in Phoenix with my mother Renee. What about you?'

'Port Angeles, with my Mom, Dad, and My brother Emmett. Not to far from you'

***

Bella and I had talked the whole morning, I was getting meaningful glances off Jasper every so often, and when Bella noticed, I blushed and looked away. After leaving the restaurant 'Isle Esme' after lunch, Bella linked her arm through my own.

'Shall we go dancing Mr Cullen?' she said smiling up at me through her long black lashes.

'I think we shall, Miss Swan' I replied throwing my usual crooked smile her way.

**Chapter 3- My Tiny Pixie**

**JPOV**

I was being literally dragged up the street by a tiny pixie I had come to adore in such a short time. I could hear her muttering about _'giving them some space to chat'_ and _'she didn't stop smiling after dance yesterday' _so I knew instantly that Edward had not been the only one. I left the classroom with Edward at my side who smiled all the way down the street, and into his room, and by the look on his face this morning, he had been smiling all night too. I turned my head back around to look at Alice. Miss Alice Brandon. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was tiny, barely meeting my elbow in height, and had short, spiky brown hair, and bright blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle. Perfection. I became slightly embarrassed when she noticed I was staring, but when she smiled and squeezed my hand, all I could feel was pure love running through my veins.

Sneaking a glance back at Edward and Bella, I noticed them deep in conversation. Edward was still smiling. I'd known Edward all my life, and I'd never seen him smile like that. The look on his face was that of real interest, in something other that his recital piece and I smiled. The recital at the end of the year had Edward stressed all day, every day. Looking at him with Bella, he looked, normal, happy and stress free, for the first time in a year, and probably happier than he had ever been.

**APOV**

I looked up to find Jasper starting down at me. His cheeks reddened when I caught him looking, and he looked away. I tightened my grip on his hand and he looked at me again, I smiled up at him. He really was perfect. Messy blonde hair, and shiny hazel eyes. His smile could make me melt, and when I caught him looking at me, I felt nothing but pure devotion to him

I chanced a glance around at Bella. She looked so happy. The smile that sat across her face had been there since last night. I knew that it was Edward doing from the way she looked at him. The where deep in conversation, and looking at Edward, I was sure he was having fun, and was just as happy as Bella. Of course, Jasper was the better judge of Edward. I made a note to ask him about as we entered out seconded dance class. Jasper twirled me around as we entered the door, and I could have fainted then and there at the romance in the action. I glanced across the room to see Bella shove her arm through Edward and ask him to dance, and smiled. This was going to so perfect. I just knew it.

**EPOV**

The lesson had been called to a halt once more, and after spending the day with Bella, I didn't want to say goodbye. So I went out on a limb

'Bella' I could feel the blush creeping up my neck 'I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something later? Go for a coffee, or something to eat?' I knew I must be bright red, and I could feel my heard pounding in my chest

'Sure, ill need to head home and change first, where do you want to meet me?' I was relieved when she smiled at me.

'I can pick you up; you're in the same dorm as Alice, right?' She nodded and I said I would pick her up at 7 from her room. I ran home to shower and change. On my way to pick her up, I stopped and bought a single red rose.

**Chapter 4- **

**BPOV**

At 7 sharp there was a knock on my door. I should have known he would be dead on. I on the other hand was running around, looking for my left shoe. I bolted to the door and smiled as I met Edwards gaze. He was wearing black denim jeans, and a white button down shirt. He was leaning on my door frame and twirling a single red rose in his fingers. He took my hand in his own, and kissed my knuckle before handing me the rose.

'For you, Isabella' I had hate my full title for so long, but it sounded like velvet coming from his perfect mouth. I took the rose, blushing slightly, and put it in a tall glass of water. Looking down at my feet I realised I was still barefoot, Edward noticed too, and stifled a laugh. I told him I would be two minutes and ran to my bedroom. My other shoe was on the bathroom floor. I put them and completed my outfit. I was wearing black drainpipe jeans with a midnight blue halter that just drifted over my curves in the right way, and midnight blue wedge hells. My hair hung in loose curls over my back and my make up was minimal. I came out of my bedroom to find Edward stood waiting for me. I made my way to him and we headed out of the door.

**EPOV**

There where no word to describe how Bella looked when she answered the door tonight. She was just too beautiful for words. I tried my best not to stutter like a fool and managed to choke out 'For You, Isabella' before notice she was stood barefoot. I looked down at tried to stifle a laugh. She assured me she would be two minutes and ran of towards what I assumed was her bedroom to find shoes. When she emerged, she looked dishevelled, but still beautiful. She crossed the room to my side and linked out arms after closing her door. We got into my silver Volvo and I turned on the heating.

'So where to Mr Cullen?' She smiled at me and leant forward for the radio 'You don't mind do you?'

'Not at all' I smiled down at her politeness. 'Were going to a little place I know about 15 minutes from here, across the road from 'Isle Emse's there's a small jazz club called Carlisle's'

A song I recognised began to play on the radio. 'Clair de Lune, brilliant' I looked at Bella who looked astonished.

'You know Debussy?' Still shocked.

'I only know my favourites, and this is one of them' I smiled at her as I parked the car. I moved to open her door and hep her out.

We made our way into Carlisle's. I took Bella coat and pulled out her chair. She blushed at this show of affection and watched me sit across from her. As I sat down I recognised the musician was playing 'Clair de Lune'. I pointed this out to Bella who flushed furiously, leant across the table and said 'This must be our song'.

I brushed her scarlet cheek with my finger tips and smiled.

- 5 -


End file.
